Matthew Hudson
thumb|206px|Matthew Hudson wird von Patrick J. Adams verkörpert. Matthew "Matt" Hudson ist der Bruder von Zachery Hudson, mit dem er seit dem verschwinden ihres Vaters von Staat zu Statt zieht. Leben Geboren ist Matthew Hudson am 14. Juli 1995 in dem kleinen Städtchen Cimarron Hills in Colorado. Dort verbrachte er seine ersten 7 Lebensjahre in einer wohlbehüteten Familie, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder. Als er am 15. September 2002 Nachts wach wurde weil er Schreie gehört hatte veränderte sich sein Leben jedoch komplett.Seine Mutter stand vor ihm und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett, überall war Rauch, die Luft war stickig. Flammen peitschten sich den Weg durch das Treppenhaus. Seine Mutter drängte ihn richtung Ausgang, als ein herabgestürzter Deckenbalken ihnen den Weg versperrte. Dann hörte er ihren Namen: "Elizabeth, Elizabeth es ist Zeit." Doch war es nicht die Stimme von seiner Mutter oder auch ihm selbst. Sie kam vor einer großen verhüllte Gestallt, und auch wenn der Rauch einem die Sicht raubte, so stachen seine Gelb schimmernden Augen hervor. Seine Mutter stellte sich schützend vor ihn, sie rief irgendwelche Worte, an welche er sich nicht erinnert und dann lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Macht wurde seine Mutter an die Wand geschleudert, langsam glitt sie daran hinauf, bis zur Decke und dann war da nur noch Feuer. Feuer, welches sie verschlang. Matthew hatte in diesem Moment Angst, er konnte nicht abschätzen vor was mehr und dennoch war er wie hypnotisiert von diesen Augen. Dann holte die Gestalt einen Dolch hervor, er shcien sich in den Arm zu schneiden und dann... Dann wacht er auf, denn das ist das einzige an was Matthew sich erinnern kann. Nichts scheint ihn mehr geprägt zu haben, wie diese Nacht. Seit dem ist er nicht mehr derselbe, er spricht nur wenig und wenn dann auch nur das wirklich nötigste mit seinem Bruder. Als er mit seinem Bruder und seinem Dad durch die Staaten zogen konnte er nie wirklich irgendwo Fuß fassen. Wenn er versuchte sich einzuleben, wurde er wieder rausgerissen. Allgemein war sein Dad nach dem tot seiner Mum komplett verändert. Er war nicht mehr der alte. Oft hatte er sie alleingelassen, Tage manchmal Wochenlang, in denen sich sein großer Bruder um die beiden kümmerten. all die Jahre, bis er schließlich nie wieder kam. Er wusste nicht wo er steckte, was er tat und nicht wieso er nicht wieder kam. Doch hatte sein Bruder zum weiterziehen gedrängt, er verstand es nicht, doch ging er mit. Sein Bruder war fast der einzige Bezugspunkt, den er hatte. Und dann sind da noch diese eigenartigen Situationen, in denen er Telepathisch in träumen verbunden ist, sich an einem Platz zu finden den er nichteinmal kannte, Dinge zu sehen bei denen er selbst dachte er sei nun tot und dann diese Stimmen, die er hört. Heute ist Matt ein erwachsener junger Mann, mit seinem Bruder zieht er um die Staaten. Da Matt einen hohen Iq besitzt und gut im Pokern ist trägt er so zur Gemeinschaftskasse bei. Das ist auchd as einzige in dem er wohl richtig aufblüh. Charakter Matt ist sehr introveniert. Auch wenn alle denken, er könne sich an die Nacht nicht erinnern, so kann er dies, teilweise jedenfalls. Er macht sich vorwürfe, er war wie paralysiert und seine Mum starb im Feuer. Bis heute scheint er da snicht verarbeitet zu haben und denkt er sei mit einem Fluch belegt. Sein großer Bruder ist wohl der einzige den er jedenfalls ein wenig in sich schauen lässt, doch redet er auch mit ihm nicht viel. Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Hudson